In a conventional technology, users can acquire self-help voice services provided by suppliers through dialing a relevant service phone number. However, users can only choose a menu item step by step through pressing a button and following a voice prompt of a self-help voice service. For instance, if a user wants to recharge a mobile phone, he needs to perform the following steps. Firstly, dialing the relevant service phone number, then, listening to multiple menu items broadcasted by a voice prompt carefully (e.g., pressing a button 1 to enter an individual service, pressing a button 2 to enter a company service, etc.), then, selecting the button 1 to enter the individual service, then, continuously listening to multiple menu items broadcasted by a new voice prompt and making a selection, and repeating the aforementioned steps for several times till the recharge for the mobile phone is finished.